Episode 1 - I Became a Magician
Episode 1 - I Became a Magician is the first episode of the series 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. It marks the beginning of the MiMiKaKa Franchise. Plot Shirabe Hibiki is a young nursery level girl who now goes to school in MiMiKaKa Academy. However, the school she will soon be attending has a secret which is that it has a magical origin. Hibiki found the secret out by encountering her homeroom teacher casting magic. Since she found out, Hibiki must be a Magician to keep the secret away from other students. Summary Introduction Hibiki introduces herself at the beginning of the episode while going to her new school. She was skipping on the road until she found out that she was late and starts to run as fast as her legs can go. As she reaches school, she was given a detention slip by Akizono Setsuna for being late and promises to not be late next time, thus ending her introduction. Magic...Real or Not? As Hibiki enters in class, she found books about the school being "magical". However, she was avoided to touch the books by her homeroom teacher, Ms. Amamiya. She then remembered what her real mother says that magic does not exist. Hibiki then thought for it over and over until she accidentaly slept in class. She was woken up by Setsuna and she also gave her a detention slip. Hibiki was embarrased and her classmates start to make fun of her. Ms. Amamiya then settles them down and restarts the lesson. After Class, Hoshizora Kanade and Otogawa Otokuchi appologized to her for laughing at her. Hibiki forgave and told them that she got used to being the "laughing stock" because of her terrible voice when singing. Kanade and Otokuchi decides to sit with her for break time. Otokuchi asked Hibiki the reason why she accidentaly slept in. She told them that she has been thinking about if magic exist and her two different mothers have a huge difference when it comes to faith in magic. Ms. Amamiya saw her eagerness to learn about magic and told her assistant, Ms. Shishiza, to be careful. Question Answered After school, Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi decided to play for a little while in the school playground. Kanade and Otokuchi starts to play on the slide while singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Hibiki starts to play on the swing when she starts to hear someone saying, "Rain, Rain Teacher". She follows the sound and found Ms. Amamiya summoning a little rain cloud on the plant. Hibiki was about to shout that Ms. Amamiya is no human but Ms. Amamiya closed her mouth just in time before she can start. Ms. Amamiya then explained that the MiMiKaKa Academy has a magical history as it was standing on a magical foundation. Hibiki understands and promises to her that she won't tell anyone else about it. Hibiki now found out that magic really existed all along. I, a Magician Ms. Amamiya told her that because she found out the secret, she must be a Magician, a soldier that can use magic on a battlefield and collects different colors of Magic Pebbles. Hibiki was surprised that she is going to be something magical but accepts the offer. Ms. Amamiya gave her a Melody Module and tells her how to transform into a Magician by forming a g-clef on the center of the Module while saying her Magician Code. Hibiki says "Mi Mi Hibiki" and starts to transform. She was surprised to find out that after a few seconds, she is wearing a completly different uniform. Hibiki then turns her Module into a Magic Wand and is ready to cast her first spell which is to levitate the flower pot but fails. Ms. Amamiya told her that she lacks concentration so Hibiki tries again and her second try is successful. Hibiki becomes more eager to learn about her new rare ability. Magician Responsibilities Ms. Amamiya discussed to her that a Magician has a large list of responsibilities and one of them is to defeat the Dark Planet, the planet that will soon be taking away all sound and music. After hearing all the rules, Hibiki is eager to protect the world from the Dark Planet and keep Earth full of sounds and music. Another responsibility is that they will be passing through eight test and the four quarterly exams to earn their certificate of promotion to the next level. If a Magician fails either one of these, thag Magician will repeat the current grade he/she is into. This surprises Hibiki because she is terrible at test. Hibiki then starts to walk home thinking of all the responsibilities that a Magician has. She also remembers that she must not tell anyone outside the school or she will be expelled at MiMiKaKa Academy. Meanwhile, terror came in Ongakuhara and Hibiki saw Moros stealing people's songs and keeps them in a black score. Hibiki then transforms behind a tree and prepares to fight. My First Battle This is Hibiki's first battle and uses all the spells she can to retrieve the notes that Moros has. However, Moros is capable to cast stronger spells eventually Hibiki loosing to him. Moros then starts to laugh at her for her courage to stand to someone older than her and that a four year old magician can never defeat him. Hibiki then told him that he is wrong to make fun of her for being too young and short. Her determination caused her fairy, Himmy, to be born. With Himmy turning into a microphone for her, Hibiki performs her Magician Harmony, "Musical Vocals". Moros got mad at her and then left not without promising that he would return. As Hibiki goes home, she found her stepmother and told her that she is too tired. Her stepmother then lead her to her bedroom and prepares her to go to sleep. Himmy then ask her if she still had done her homework. This woke up Hibiki and she started to do her homework. The episode ends with her saying, "Why cannot there be an explanation for this". Major Events *Hibiki transformed into a Magician for the first time. *Himmy was born in this episode. Trivia Category:Episodes